


Goodbye to a world, this is home

by Emotional_Poptart



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Original Character(s), Song Lyrics, Spaceships, Suspicious Red (Among Us), non-binary main
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Poptart/pseuds/Emotional_Poptart
Summary: Moss is one of ten, a scientiest with a passion for space and plants sent to space with 9 others. relationships can be formed in a few weeks but can they last? Moss always thought the stars were the closest thing they had to home, will they find a home within these stars?
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us), Blue/Brown (Among Us), Cyan/Red (Among Us), Orange & Yellow (Among Us), Pink/White
Comments: 36
Kudos: 13





	1. Thank you, Ill say goodbye soon

CHAPTER ONE - THANK YOU, I’LL SAY GOODBYE SOON

I fell in love with plants and space, a weird combination. I know but my mother was a herbalist and Mon Mère was an astrologist for STEAM, the leading space company. It was Mon Mère’s connections that got me my job, one of ten astronauts on a ship going to space. There was a .001% of getting into the program and I made it, I was to set off in June. I was the scientist of the group, my job was to take notes on the scientific accepts of life in the ship. To monitor the plants, the O2, and the physics of space (I had doubled major in both herbology and bio Science and gotten my PHD for both) I was excited, I told my moms and they both tackled me in a hug, we ate dinner out. Now I'm standing on the porch of my house with my suitcase behind me, my acceptance letter tucked into my pocket and the new letter that came in the mail that held the color I would be in my hand. I nervously opened it up, I didn't actually really care what color I was assigned, but I was still nervous, I hoped not red because it was too harsh a color for me but if it was red, then that's what it was. I opened the letter as my moms peered over my shoulder.

_CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR ACCEPTANCE_

_We look forward to seeing you at the training academy today and meeting you in person, we have attached the instructions and address in this letter and in addition some procedures to follow along with the training schedule and what your personal responsibilities on the ship will be. Also included is the color of your suit that you will represent._

I skimmed through the list of things I would have to do to get there and once I got there. I kept skimming till the last sentence on the page and carefully read it.

_We are happy to inform you that you have been chosen to represent White, You will be given your suit before departure, can't wait to meet you._

_\- STEAM_

I laughed my shoulders shaking, white was fitting given the silver curls of hair. I swept my hair back with one hand, careful not to knock off the golden reminder glasses I wore on my head. My mom ruffled my hair making it messier than it already was. 

“Fits you huh Moss, with the silver hair and all”

“I don't know I think dark green would have been fitting to” 

“Mon Mère, you know I hate the dark green colored suit. I mean if that's what I was assigned I would have stuck with it but it's honestly a ugly color.” Both my mom and mon mere laughed at that as we put my suitcase in the car. I turned and looked at the house one last time, I would miss it. I wouldn't lie about that but there was so much more waiting for me out there in space.

  
  


The building was large but discreet (not sure how they made it work but they did) my moms dropped me off hugging me, mom cried, mon mere held her. I couldn't help but notice how in love they were. I smiled before I was waved off further into the building. Long stark white hallways, fluorescent lighting. I hated it. I couldn't wait to be out of the building. They explained to me as they took me to my temporary room that I would be here for one week. Doing training on my tasks and team building exercises. I was told that most of the team was already here and that I would meet them tonight for dinner. Training would begin tomorrow, and then in exactly a week we would be shipped off. I spent most of the time thinking, reading, and studying. Dinner came all too fast. And oh boy, dinner was something.

At dinner I got to meet everyone else. Here are the following people I meet that night and my opinions on them.

  * The captain wears the black suit, the pilot, quiet, sarcastic, a bit of an ass but cool. 7/10
  * Rosemary the life coach of sorts (something about keeping team morale up and therapy) who wore the pink suit. Very sweet, correction almost to sweet, but overall nice I guess. 5/10
  * Luca in communications who wore the orange suit quiet, but actually pretty fun once you get them talking. 8/10
  * Kermit the electrician who wore the purple suit, they got along with black, they were more an investigator than anything and seemed to analyze us more than anything. 6/10
  * Ian who did something with the reactor I don't actually know but they had the Dark Blue suit, he's a jock. A smart bro, speaks sports terms. 6/10
  * Duck the librarian has the brown suit, relatively quiet. Best friends with Yellow, super cool though 9/10
  * M who works with the engines and stuff wear the red suit (better them than me) didn't talk to them, but they're friends with cyan so 3/10
  * J.T. I have no clue what his job is; he wears the cyan suit. I talked to him a few times. Hes an ass 2/10
  * Hannah the historian wears the yellow suit, 10/10 great, sarcastic but sweet. Want a good friend, befriend Hannah



By the end of the week we all had our friend groups, cyan and red. Purple and Black, pink tended to switch from group to group, Dark blue and Brown hung out a lot and then there was me, yellow, and orange. The rest of the team began to call us the candy corn trio since that was our colors. Then we were off, in our ship. With our new jobs. I was so excited, so ready for my new journey.

~~I wish I had known, I wish I had known, I wish-~~

_~~"I wish I never got on that ship~~ _

_~~It got me~~ _

_~~I'm so hungry~~ _

_~~Send Help"~~ _

END CHAPTER ONE

NEXT: THOUGH IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD

  
  



	2. Though its the end of the world

THOUGH IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD

We set off on June 15th, it was all over the news, the story of the 10 astronauts who would return in a year as heroes. Only some of us did. On june 15th almost all of us stood near the window of the spaceship watching the ship take off (Black was the captain so for obvious reasons wasn't here, and purple had accompanied them) (we referred to each other by colors, it was easier). Once we couldn't see the ground anymore most of us left to work on our tasks, or at least start working on them. Yellow waved to me as the left to go document the first day (they were the only one other than black who had been working since day one instead of training) Orange walked with them since comms was on the way. I kept looking out at the world, I wanted to cry. I wasn't going to but I wanted to, this was a dream come true but I missed my parents, everything was changing and it was terrifying. I was scared before leaving for training but I kept it bottled up so I could hide it. And that's what I would do again, I would bottle up everything, out of sight out of mind. Because otherwise it would feel like the end of the world. Well I guess in a sense it was since we were going to the end of the world. I discreetly wiped my face and put my helmet back on. A simple helmet with a small bean plant growing from the top. I turned to walk to the O2 room where my tasks were centered for the most part. I passed Pink who was still looking out the window, she had her helmet on but I was almost certain that underneath the visor I could see tears. 

“Um, Hey you okay?” I heard my own voice ask. I cursed under my breath, why would I ask that. I was terrible with people. It was one of the many reasons I liked plants. Plants told you what they needed straight up. Water, light and air. People were more complicated, people had feelings, and I wasn't even good with my own feelings. 

“Yeah” she sniffled a little then turned to face me. A pink helmet topped with a simple pink flower.  
“White right? You work in O2, are you the scientist correct?” I wanted to respond with no shit sherlock, but I don't think that's how you handle someone who was just crying. Or maybe it is.

“Yeah, I study the effects of space on plants, space itself and I also keep O2 in check.”

“Huh, that's really cool actually could I walk with you? I don't really have much to do right now but watch others” I really didn't want her to come with me. It was easier to just do my work by myself. 

“Um it's not very interesting, I'm sure black or purple’s jobs would be more interesting.” 

“No, I want to know more about you. I'll learn about everyone but your first cause I know where you are right now which makes it a lot easier.” 

She won. I gave in and let her come with me, which actually turned out to be a good thing because as it turns out even in space I'm still terrible with directions and places. I've always struggled getting from place to place, I get lost very easily and without pink I think I might have spent most of my day running around the ship trying to find O2. Pink showed me to the room and watched me as I did my work. I started tending to one of the small plants I had placed in the room, it was a small rosemary plant.  
“So why do you like plants so much?” pink asked as she sat down on the floor in the cross legged on the floor. 

“I don't think you actually want to know?” Pink sighed and took her helmet off putting in beside her. (probably not the smartest decision while in space) She glared at me with her nearly purple eyes, her dyed pink hair falling in her face.

“Not if you keep the shitty attitude no I don't want to know more. But maybe if you open up a little you'll see that I actually do want to know.” I stared at her for a second and started laughing. She looked at me in confusion,

“Was that funny to you?”

“I just didn't expect you to be so blunt or curse '' I said through my laughter. She sighed and laughed a little 

“Most people don't, you know with the pink hair.”  
“I know that feeling.” we both started laughing again, not at anything in particular we just laughed because we could. And it was hard right now, and laughter was like a drug that numbs the mind. After we stopped I began to explain why I loved plants so much, pink did listen to my surprise. She never told me it was stupid, she never made me stop talking. She just listened to me and occasionally asked questions. Once I finished we headed off to dinner. Pink went and sat with the others while I sat down with Orange and yellow. Dinner was nice (well at least as nice as space food can get) we all ate in relative peace and after that we finished our tasks or went to bed. The next day Pink joined me again, we talked again, soon enough it became routine for Pink to join me in O2 for a few hours before dinner and we would just talk. Before anyone knew it we were already 2 months into our trip without much trouble (there was an occasional fight, or malfunction) (also by occasional fight I mean usually someone and cyan). Those were good times that's when everything was nice, before shit hit the fan. I didn't know that day that shit was going to hit the fan. It was after dinner and I was going to check the O2, Dark Blue joined me because they wanted to upload some data into the panel in O2. we headed off by ourselves to O2. He was uploading the data as I went through the air filter cleaning out leaves when I felt it. My vision went black and I fell to the ground withering in pain. I felt something inside of me and I don't know what. My eyes went dark, and the last thing I saw was the rosemary plant sitting upright beside my moss jar that had fallen down and broken.

END CHAPTER

NEXT: GET A LOAD OF THIS MONSTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you made it through chapters, it very nice to meet you! Im so happy you decided to read this far and it means the world to me!!! I hope youve enjoyed what youve read so far, if theres a spelling mistake please let me know!Also let me know what you think! I love hearing from others just be poilete please! With that I hope you have a good rest of you day!


	3. Get a load of this monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS; PLEASE READ  
> \- Blood mention  
> \- fighting  
> \- accusations (without evidence)  
> \- Violence  
> \- Panic attack description (not quite but its close to)  
> \- Cursing  
> Please please let me know if I missed any.

My vision hit me at once and suddenly I could see again. I was sitting on the floor of O2 and sitting next to me was Blue who was bleeding, his eyes were closed and he looked like he passed out. I think I may have screamed, I crawled over to blue, there were three sharp holes in his stomach, I tried to pick him up as Pink ran into the room. She looked on in horror, I think there was blood on my suit and I think I may have been crying. Pink screamed for the others while she came over and helped to stop the bleeding, soon Cyan, Purple, Yellow, and Orange all ran into the room. Yellow almost passed out at the sight before Orange caught her holding her close in his arms. Cyan began giving instructions and grabbed a med kit and made me and Pink scoot back as he worked on Blue. Pink grabbed my hand and squeezed, I think she may have been crying. I think I still was. I squeezed back. Cyan talked to Pink for a bit, I didn't hear any of their conversation, everything hurt. Cyan ended up carrying blue to the medbay not before giving me a withering glare. As it turns out, Cyan's job was medic. Orange tried weakly smiling at us but failed as they took Yellow with them to the cafeteria to calm down. Purple left saying they were going to let everyone else know what happened and try to call a meeting. Me and Pink still sat on the floor of the O2 room still holding hands. We sat in silence, before Pink tried standing up but her legs gave out and she fell back down. She turned to look at me and lifted her visor so I could see her pale lilac eyes,

“What happened?”

“I-” I sat staring at the blood on my suit. I don't know what happened. I remember falling on the floor, I remember seeing the moss jar broken and shattered on the floor. I looked up at the rosemary plant where the moss jar still layed shattered on the floor

“I don't know what happened, I passed out and then woke up and that's when you came in” I wanted to turn and look at Pink. But I was scared, so much had happened, and I didnt even know the full extent of it.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Pink asked voice shaking, she might have been trembling. It was hard to tell while I stared at the rosemary plant.

“I don't know” I was definitely crying. I looked over at Pink and she was crying too. Tears rolled down her face and her entire face was red. She reached forward and hugged me. I sat in shock for a moment before hugging her back. She started sobbing and I sat trying to comfort her, tears still rolling down my cheeks. We sat like that for who knows how long before we got up and made our way to the medbay.

I washed up while Pink waited outside my room, we walked down the long corridors. Stark grey and white. I hated it, I always hated building like this. A little color would have helped, but the monochrome landscape only seems to make the situation more serious. We walked into the medbay, it smelled like clean linen for the most part, at the end of the room Blue was laid down on a bed several wires stuck in his arm, he looked like he was still asleep. A chair was pulled up beside him that Brown was sitting in. Brown was leaning against the wall and was seemingly passed out. Nearby giving them space was Cyan was hovering nearby with a clipboard and a pen. He looked up, his black hair which was normally swept neatly back was a bit of a mess and his cold cyan blue eyes staring straight through us. He sighed before setting the clipboard down and getting up.

“Is he gonna be alright?”

Cyan smiled wearily at us, as he pushed his glasses up. 

“I think he’s gonna be fine, he’ll need to rest up. Someone will have to work on reactors while he’s doing that I might see if red can do it. But he's going to live, he’ll definitely have a lot of lifelong issues. But he’ll make it” he sat down on one the chairs in the room wearily resting his head back. 

“Anyways, what happened there white? You were covered in blood” the way he said it, was as if I was the one who did whatever it was to Blue. But I didn't. It wasn't me that hurt Blue I didn't even remember what happened. At least, I don't think it was me.

“I don't know Cyan, I blacked out and I don't remember anything that happened” Pink watched the two of us, glancing in between. She looked as if she was ready to jump in at any moment. Cyan broke eye contact first looking away,

“Convenient” he huffed. My blood boiled and I was ready to smack him, but I was tired and my brain hurt. And I was so sleepy. Just then the bell rang throughout the ship calling a meeting. We all got up, Cyan said he would be there in a minute. He wanted to check on Blue first and make sure everything was good.

We left heading for the cafeteria as we all sat down at different tables. Everyone’s face held different expressions. Orange and Pink both looked exhausted, Black, Purple, Red all looked concerned. Yellow's face was red and still a bit puffy, she sat almost perfectly still. Cyan was currently glaring at me, and Brown was still asleep in medbay with Blue. Black started the meeting. We went over what happened, or at least what we knew of that happened. I didn't hear most of what was said, I was too exhausted, Cyan continued to glare at me. Cyan turned away from me and raised his hand.

“Captain Black I would like to add a comment?” Black turned and looked at Cyan before nodding their head.

“We’ve discussed what happened and we’ve discussed new precautions we plan to take but we haven't mentioned the fact that white was covered in blood when Pink got there. The only one who was in the room with Blue was White and White seemingly forgot their memory.” The smug bastard. Black rolled their eyes before turning to face me, they gave me a sorry smile. Black signed asking what my thoughts on the matter were.

I stood up, glaring at Cyan for a split second before turning back to Black.

“I went in there to water my plants, Blue tagged along. We were in there and then something attacked, and I passed out onto the floor.” I sat back down, Yellow and Orange both gave me weary smiles. They believed me, they were on my side. 

“Who's to say that the “something” that attacked Blue wasn't you” I was about to say something when Pink stood up slamming her hands on the table.

“CUT THE BULLSHIT CYAN!” She yelled and everyone turned to look at her, she stood up with tears in her eyes.    
“Cyan there is something or someone on this ship who is attacking us and you wanna play accuser. You werent even fucking there! What the fuck would you know?” 

“Who's to say you didn't help with the attack?” Cyan leaned back cockly, his face not changing as he threw out pointless accusations. I was about to stand up and defend Pink before Black threw their hands on the table. They signed several very not nice things at us and basically told us to sit our ass’s down and stop accusing people. Black gave Cyan a glare who then turned to me and Pink giving us the glare which I at least returned. This went on for a few minutes before Orange stood up,

“Well I'm going to bed. You all can keep fighting if you want but quite frankly I'm worn out and tired. Night” he walked out the room and yellow followed not too far behind. Pink smiled at me before getting up and leaving. And soon it was just me and Cyan in the room. I stood up to leave the room before Cyan turned and grabbed my collar.    
“I know it was you. And I swear to God I will get you kicked out of this ship into space if it gets me killed.” he let go of my collar before storming off to bed. I rubbed my neck where the collar had choked me, before leaving to go to my room.

~~ He gave himself a self fulfilling prophecy. ~~

END CHAPTER

NEXT: HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO COMMUNICATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so so much for reading, this is very much a thing I just wanted to do for myself. Please let me know what you think I would love to hear for you all. On that note thats all Ive really got, I hope you have a great rest of you day/night or you know what. I hope you have a great week! See you next chapter~


	4. He doesn't know how to communicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: PLEASE READ  
> \- Cursing  
> \- extreme language  
> \- homophobia  
> \- murder  
> \- blood  
> \- graphic descriptions of violence  
> If I missed any please let me know

Things went back to normal on the ship, well mostly. Everyone was tense most of the time after the incident with Blue. After a few weeks Blue healed and was fine for the most part minus their limp. Most days I did my tasks quietly. I didn't talk most of the time. Not since the incident, Pink still came in and hung out with me for hours. She seemed unaffected by the fact that I may have seriously injured one of our crewmates. She talked to me like I was a perfectly normal human and nothing had happened, I wanted to ask her why but also I appreciated it. She was the only person I talked to and felt comfortable around, the others well; 

Cyan hated my guts which meant red hated my guts. Black and Purple were almost never around and when they were it was all business. And the others, well they seemed afraid of me. So for the most part I focused on my tasks, I took notes on space, took the garbage out, cleaned the O2 filter and took care of my plants. Pink spent a lot of time with me, I think the others were cautious of her since she hung out with me. A month went by without incident everything was okay. Cyan was always watching me though, he didn't trust me and it was very clear. 

“So what's that plant?” Pink was sitting next to me on the floor with her helmet off, pink hair a mess.

“It's a Sage plant, I like herbs. We grew them back home, its Mon Mère’s favorite plant.” Pink studied the plant for a second before moving onto the next plant. I watched her with caution. I was still confused why she would trust me after that, or if I could trust her. I think I trusted her, I was always bad with emotions so I wasn't sure. 

“Pink why do you still hang out with me?” I blurted out, I covered my mouth with my hands as soon as I realized but it was too late. She looked up at me and then looked down at the ground embarrassed. 

“Well, I- Your the only person that doesn't seem afraid of me anymore. I mean other than black and purple but they're never around. And I trust you, the others are nice too but they tend to keep their guard up around me. And they seem even more anxious about you, and well you seem lonely. Also-” she stopped mid sentence her face turning almost as pink as her hair, she shook her head and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like 

“I like listening to you talk” but i wasn't sure because she said it so quietly. We sat in silence for a moment before she spoke up.

“Do you mind me being here?” she was still staring at the floor but a little less flustered. I thought about it. Did I like Pink being with me,I always hated when people tried to talk to me while I was doing my work but with Pink it was different. She asked me questions and seemed actually interested in what I was saying, also her voice was really calming. I liked her being in the room, I liked talking to her and spending time with her, I liked listening to her, I just really liked her.

Shit.

Oh fucking shit, I liked her. I felt the heat crawl up my face and I wanted to scream but instead tried to inconspicuously pull my visor back down over my face. She looked up at me with her lilac eyes. God I could have stared at them forever they were so pretty. 

“You okay?” she asked, my face got hotter. God damn I wish I hadn't realized.   
“Um yeah. Just a little cold is all. Also I like when you spend time with me. The silence is kinda boring.” she laughed at that, and smirked

“Well I'm glad we agree then”

I went back to working on the filter (it was extremely messy right now for whatever reason) my face was still burning hot and I could feel Pink just watching me. But I didn't mind, I just didn't want to mess up in front of her. I wish I hadn't realized, that would have made things a lot more simple. I continued on with this train of thought for a while before the filter was finally clean, I threw out the garbage before throwing it into the trash machine, I pulled the lever and the trash went down to the other trash machine where it would be released into space (I would say that's probably not good but we don't really know much about space so, I guess it's okay? It's better than stinking up the ship.) 

“Hey I'll be right back if you wanna wait here. I'm just gonna go empty the garbage” 

“Okay” she hummed, I quickly hurried out of the room and headed to storage. I walked over to the safe area for the garbage disposal and grabbed the handle pulling down, at the same time the lights flickered and went out. I looked around but could only see a few feet in front of me

“GOD DAMN IT!” a voice that was relatively closed yelled. I scooted against the wall, trying to feel my way towards the voice, someone was better than no one right now. At least till the lights came back on. Finally in the very corner of my vision I could see, Cyan. Actually no one was better than him. I think I would have preferred to be alone. Then with Cyan, alone. I tried to edge my way back to the garbage but Cyan turned and he saw me. In his hands he was holding a pitcher that he was filling with fuel. He turned around and saw me, at first he looked relieved but then as he realized who I was he wrinkled his nose.   
“White.” he spit my name out as if it was a piece of food he tried and found to be disgusting. 

“Cyan, it's a pleasure to see you too.” I smiled at him, he scoffed and moved closer to me standing right in my face. We were face to face, he was about as tall as I was so if he was trying to intimidate me it wasn't working. 

“What do you want  _ White _ ?” 

“Well the lights went out.  _ Cyan _ , and I was looking for someone to help me get to electric and heard your voice and I approached then I realized who it was and figured I was better off dead.” 

“Fuck off.” He spit right at my feet, which was very unsanitary. Now I was going to have to bleach my shoe.

“I’d have to fuck you first for that, I think I’d rather be thrown into space.” 

Cyan's face turned red in what I'm sure was anger. He turned and went back to his wires.    
“I'm finishing these wires and then heading to electric, why don't you go back to the trash. It’s where people like you belong anyways.” he hissed. 

“What the fuck do you against me? I haven't even done anything to you.” I was yelling but I didn't care. I don't really care if people like me or not, but for once I really hadn't done anything to deserve this. I don't know why he hated me so much. He turned glaring at me, his cyan eyes crystalised with hatred.

“Your parents are a vile existence to humanity and you're a wretched product of that existence.”  _ The homophobic bastard.  _ I heard it all before, there was always a homophobe no matter where I went. But when I got on the ship, well I hoped that maybe for once, for once the homophobia wouldn't follow me but of course it did. Of fucking course it did. My blood boiled, my vision went hazy, I stumbled on my feet. I could see this time though, Horrified I felt as my mouth opened up bigger, and bigger than any mouth should open up. I felt the hideous horrible tongue come out and stabbed Cyan straight through the visor like a spear. I watched him watch in horror, I watched the blood pour out of his mouth, I watched the life seep out of his cyan eyes as they turned to glass. I stepped back and put my hands over my mouth as I stumbled back sobbing. I killed him, I killed him, I killed him. It was me who hurt Blue and I killed Cyan, and I- something was inside of me. I stumbled

back stepping onto the vent. I fell through into the vent as it closed shut above me.

END CHAPTER

NEXT CHAPTER: THAT'S OUR OWN

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooooo, Im back with 1.4k words of well a lot of things. And here we are, um I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think, and dont worry it gets worse.  
> (Ps please let me know if I have a typo or miss spelled something)  
> On that note have a great day!


End file.
